cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Nation infobox
I have a problem with this template. Why is nation land diameter referred to as land area? Land area is π (1/2 diameter)^2 however, the box automatically fills in the extention 'miles diameter' which is not land area. I'd like to see there be some change to either call the box 'Influence diameter' or allow the ruler to decide which value they would like to share. TEG 22:00, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Updated -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 16:00, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Name of ruler + image In my opinion this would look better if the name of the ruler was centred in the infobox. Jeeooh 18:38, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Updated -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 16:00, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Flag there should be a flag_type (like the symbol type) with a preset type of "Flag" and the px should be at least 150 instead of 120... Imperator Honorius 20:59, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Updated -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 16:00, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Excuse me I'm sorry I accidentally messed with your infobox nation page, whilst making a new one for me to use, based on the ones found on Wikipedia for real nations. I cannot get it to work I was not intending to vandailize and i hope you understand. this is what i'm attempting to make, im getting nothing. i wonder why. look up: "Template:Infobox Nation3" ... Never mind.. Everything is back to normal! --Geddy 06:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Suggestion I think that you should update the links in the infobox so that they link to the wiki. And I think that you should add a Demonym in the infobox (e.g. Canada = Canadian). : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 15:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll update it myself then. :: — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Fixed Fixed a problem with the civilians and soldier populations. Same problem affected the infobox pre-revision, and I've just noticed it was still happening. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Bug with the deleted field Take a look at Aphelion Collective. It's supposed to validate if it's a date or not, and if not a date, not display that field. Anyone got ideas on what's wrong? ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 20:19, Tuesday, 7 December 2010 (ET)' :diff=377992&oldid=377037}} Fixed, I guess; the iferror wasn't applied to the entire code for the deleted field. I'm not sure if you want all of it hidden, but some people might leave text in the deleted field when creating their nation pages, which would cause them to erroneously be categorized as deleted, so I moved the iferror to the beginning of the whole thing. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:21, Tuesday, 7 December 2010 (ET) ::Well, that escapes the whole sequence. The point was to have it so that if you didn't know/care what the date was, you could put anything in, and if you knew/cared, you could, and it would handle both cases. Perhaps, to avoid the case of people leaving the default template descriptions, it should recognize "yes" as a special case? ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 17:20, Wednesday, 8 December 2010 (ET)' :::Ah, fixed. Not sure about the best way to show the field in the infobox when there is no date, though; see Aphelion Collective for how I did it for now. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:52, Wednesday, 8 December 2010 (ET) ::::Well, I was thinking it wouldn't display a field, just remove the nation age in days bit, since it'd be inaccurate, and add the deleted nation template. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 00:23, Thursday, 9 December 2010 (ET)' :::::I'm working on fixing it. Almost done but I messed something up again and now I ran out of time <_< I'll fix it as soon as I can. Maybe I'm just making it too complicated for OCD again... [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 10:37, Thursday, 9 December 2010 (ET) :::::One problem left - it will display } }}} instead of just } when both formationdate and deleted are in date format. Not sure why, I'll be back in an hour to try to finish up. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:16, Thursday, 9 December 2010 (ET) Finally found it, see edit summary for explanation. Yay! today was good. So yeah, all good now :D [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:50, Sunday, 12 December 2010 (ET) enviroment number Should we add the white enviroment number? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk WTF ' 17:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :That's what envnum is. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:02, Tuesday, 26 February 2013 ( )